Seiten Holiday Lyrics
|-|Romaji= 1 2 3 4! (OK? OK?) Ippai koushite (OK?) Ippai aashite (OK?) Hey! Hey! Ohayou! Mada neteta deshou? Seiten nichiyou odekake biyori yo Yeah! Oh Yeah! Kao aratte Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Mukae ni kite Meirei kuchou janai teian yo Settei shite yo dattara yukue wo Sou iu no nanika tottemo bushou Eigo de iu to nansensu! Deeto tte renai no kyanpeen! Dekakeru shitaku! Let's Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (OK?) Ippai koushite (OK?) Ippai aashite (OK?) It's a Holiday！ (OK?) ... datte issho ni itai nda mon Hey! Hey! Nani yo? Tanoshikunai no? Mendoukusa sou akubi shita deshou Daarin terekakushi dattara chaamingu! Noru yo! Jettokoosutaa Joushou shite ku suriru harahara Shouchou shiteru marude renai da wa Doushita no? Masaka kowai no? Daijoubu yo te tsunagou Kyuukouka norikoeyou Chotto hayai! Zekkyou Let's Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (OK?) Ippai koushite (OK?) Ippai aashite (OK?) It's a Holiday！ (OK?) Datte daisuki nanda mon! Datte daisuki nanda mon! Harewataru kokoro Wow-wo-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Wow-wo-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Hajimete no kenka Hajimete no shuufuku Hajimete ga kasanatte itoushisa he to Kanransha no sora wa paapuru (OK?) Ippai koushite (OK?) Ippai aashite (OK?) It's a Holiday！ (OK?) Datte issho ni itai nda mon! Datte daisuki nanda mon! Tsugi wa itsu aen no? (OK?) (OK?) |-|Kanji= 1-2-3-4！ OK？　OK？ いっぱいこうして OK？ いっぱいああして OK？ Hey！ Hey！　おはよう！まだ寝てたでしょう？ 晴天　日曜　お出掛け日和(びより)よ Yeah！ Oh Yeah！　顔洗って Oh Yeah！ Oh Yeah！　迎えに来て 命令口調じゃない　提案よ 設定してよ　だったら行方を そういうの　何かとっても不精 英語で言うとナンセンス！ デートって恋愛のキャンペーン！ 出掛ける支度！ Let's Go！ Go！ Go！ Go！ Go！ OK？ いっぱいこうして OK？ いっぱいああして OK？ It's a Holiday！ OK？ ... だって一緒にいたいんだもん。 Hey！ Hey！　何よ？楽しくないの？ 面倒くさそう　アクビしたでしょう ダーリン　照れ隠しだったら　チャーミング！ 乗るよ！ジェットコースター 上昇してくスリル　ハラハラ 象徴してる　まるで恋愛だわ どうしたの？まさか怖いの？ 大丈夫よ　手繋ごう 急降下　乗り越えよう ちょっと早い！絶叫 Let's Go！ Go！ Go！ Go！ Go！ OK？ いっぱいこうして OK？ いっぱいああして OK？ It's a Holiday！ OK？ だって大好きなんだもん！ だって大好きなんだもん！ 晴れ渡るココロ Wow-wo-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Wow-wo-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh 初めてのケンカ 初めての修復 初めてが重なって　愛(いとお)しさへと 観覧車の空はパープル OK？ いっぱいこうして OK？ いっぱいああして OK？ It's a Holiday！ OK？ だって一緒にいたいんだもん！ だって大好きなんだもん！ 次はいつ会えんの？ OK？ OK？ |-|English= 1 2 3 4! (OK? OK?) A lot of this (OK?) A lot of Ah's! (OK?) Hey! Hey! Good Morning! Were you still sleeping? Clear skies on Sunday is weather you have to go out in Yeah! Oh Yeah! Wash your face Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Come and do a greeting Don't suggest something with a commanding tone Establish the setting and get your outcome It's like somewhat lazy In English it's called nonsense! Dating is a love campaign Prepare to go out Let's Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (OK?) A lot of this (OK?) A lot of Ah's! (OK?) It's a holiday! (OK?) ... I want to be with you that's why Hey! Hey! What? Are you not having fun? It's tiresome when you yawn Darling if that's the case hide in embarrassment charmingly! I'll get on this roller coaster The ascending thrill is nervewrecking It's a symbol, like romance What's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared? It's alright just hold hands Let's just get over this steep descend It's so fast! Scream Let's Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! (OK?) A lot of this (OK?) A lot of Ah's! (OK?) It's a holiday! (OK?) I like you that's why! I like you that's why! A cleared up heart Wow-wo-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Wow-wo-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh The first fight The first restoration The first time the loved ones overlap On the ferris wheel, the sky is purple (OK?) A lot of this (OK?) A lot of Ah's! (OK?) It's a holiday! (OK?) I want to be with you thats why! I like you that's why! When will we meet again? (OK?) (OK?) Category:Lyrics